1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a scanning device reading images from a document and an image forming apparatus including a scanning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanning device is an apparatus to irradiate light onto a document and receiving light reflected from the document to read images recorded on the document. The scanning device may be classified as a flatbed type, in which a document may be located at a fixed position and a scanning member such as a contact type image sensor (CIS) or a charge coupled device (CCD) reads images while moving, a document feed type, in which a scanning member may be fixed at a location and a document is moved to be read, and a combined type thereof.
The scanning device may be used as a single device, or as a multi-functional device combined with a printer including a printing unit to print images on printing media or a copying machine.
In a case where a defect such as a paper jam or a double feed, that is, two or more documents conveyed simultaneously, occurs during a reading operation, one or more of the documents may need to be removed from a feeding path.